This study is to explore the best ways to plan, design and implement an integrated regional cooperative environmental cancer programincorporating basic and applied research and control programs to serve Kentucky within the framework of the Ephraim McDowell Community Cancer Network, Inc. Government (state and local), educational, industrial, labor, professional and voluntary organizations are directly involved in planning the program. A planning committee has been established to collect and assess data on current activities, determine needs and opportunities, analyze alternate programmatic and organizational structures, select an alternative design, plan a long range program, and determine resource requirements for implementation. The program involves all activities related to carcinogenesis and cancer prevention and, as such, relates to all Federal agencies with legislative and regulatory mandate and programs related to carcinogenesis and protection of the public from carcinogenic substances.